Daddy
by potterfanxp123
Summary: One-Shot. There are very few things you shouldn't do, if you value your existence.


**TITLE** : Daddy, a Criminal Minds/The Big Bang Theory crossover

 **AUTHOR** : William F. (potterfanxp123)

 **SUMMARY** : There are very few things you shouldn't do if you value your existence.

 _Short A/N: This one-shot is an experiment. It is an attempt to see if I can resume writing Victim's Eyes with the same level of proficiency. Format is different than that story, but hopefully you'll see the similarities. Read on!_

He watched. Looking, listening, examining every moment of the beautiful, blonde-haired woman's daily life. How she interacted with those far less beautiful, yet more intelligent than she ever would be.

It was an insignificant day the first time he'd seen the woman that lived in 4B. She'd been walking downstairs to the laundry room, altering her schedule to accommodate the hypervigilant, obsessive compulsive that lived across the hall from her. He'd recently moved into the building, and the beautiful woman had welcomed him wholly, and unfettered, and it had made him feel alive for the first time in the year since he'd been released.

So, he had watched, and waited. Planning for the day he worked up his courage to reciprocate the woman's interest.

He hadn't planned on approaching her today, of course. After all, the mysterious yet beautiful Patty had always seemed to be surrounded by her friends. Yet, the way she'd smiled his way as she descended the square staircase as she talked to her brunette best friend, Angie, describing her perfect wedding, had caused his heart to flutter.

So, he followed, from a distance. Stalking her every moment, waiting for her signal to approach and take her far from the mundanity of everyday life. He smiled as she exited the bar across the street from him, pulling her phone from her pocket, the signal he'd given her three days ago while they shared the laundry room for the eighth time in three months.

Patty's back was turned to him, allowing him to deeply take in her scent as he wrapped his strong, wiry arms around her shoulders, and smiling as she collapsed into his waiting arms with a soft sigh.

She'd even dropped her phone, a sign that she was ready to give up her mundane life, for one filled with adventure.

As he swept his beautiful girlfriend into his arms, a soft smile played across his face.

Scene Break Line

The call came in at five nineteen that morning, drawing the tall man from his slumber. The cold, Nebraskan winter had finally settled around his family's large farm, some twenty miles outside of Omaha. A soft smile played across his face, as the name of the most important woman in his life greeted him.

Except, the voice on the other end wasn't Penny's, and it wasn't Leonard's either. Instead, it was a voice deeply ingrained into his memory. A voice he hadn't heard in nearly three years, since he'd faked his death on the union station train tracks.

"Hello Agent Morgan," he greeted worriedly, listening to the man's calm voice as it delivered horrible news.

Penny had been taken. Kidnapped.

Anger swirled deep within his stomach for the first time in his life. Genuine anger, not the display he normally put on for his neighbors, who had neither rhyme nor reason to believe he was anything but the jovial man he pretended to be. The phone call ended with mindless platitudes, as Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan of the Behavioral Analysis Unit promised him the swift retrieval of his daughter.

He rose out of his bed, dressed in his comforting blue jeans, white wife beater shirt, and comforting corduroy and fleece-lined jacket, turned to Penny's mother and gave her a swift kiss on the top of her forehead. Pamela turned to him, her eyes filled with desire, and said, "Come home soon, sweetie."

"As soon as I possibly can," Wyatt smiled uncaring that it stretched less than it did normally. Then, he calmly walked downstairs, and, ignoring his beautiful, charcoal grey 2007 Chevrolet Silverado, made his way over to the large, red barn that he'd so long ago made his own. Taking the padlock off, Wyatt comforted himself by placing his hand on the 1981 Winnebago Warrior that sat, unmoved, for the past three years.

By the time he'd opened the driver side door, and placed his notebook in his left breast pocket, he was a completely different man.

His motorhome roared to life, the sound filling him with serenity, and he pulled away intent on making it to California, a hard scowl on his face.

Scene Break Line

She came back to consciousness in less time than he'd expected, her soft body tensed with anticipation. He watched the swell of her breasts, the constant expansion and contraction of her lungs making their movements obvious, and the short, excited breaths that escaped from her mouth as she panted. It was everything he'd ever wanted.

"Hello Patty," he said happily, caressing her hair with soft, gentle strokes. "I'm so glad you contacted me. I've awaited this day anxiously since our first, brief meeting. Did you enjoy my gift?"

Patty's gasp excited him, and he could hear her trembling voice, echoing in his ears, as she answered. "Yes," it said so seductively that the man couldn't help but move his hands down her soft, supple frame. He grinned, pressing a soft, caressing kiss to her lips, as he'd so long wanted to do.

"Rest now, my sweet. Tomorrow we will begin our life together. I love you, and I'm so glad that you love me."

Then, he placed a blue pill inside of her mouth, and placed a glass of cold water against her lips, tilting it up slightly so that the liquid inside would flow into her mouth. She swallowed greedily.

Scene Break Line

Two days had passed for Leonard Hofstadter. Days filled with anxiety and horror, as his mind conjured scenarios that he knew were, all too well, possible. The FBI had come in, and had been helping the investigation, yet all they'd learned, so far, was that Alexander in 3A was the one that had taken his wife of two months, and that he'd only months before been released from a state psychiatric facility.

Nothing had prepared him for this. For the fear and worry that he had become so intimately familiar with. In the two days since the FBI's arrival, he hadn't left from the local field office, wanting to be there when, not if, she was found. The only reason he wasn't more afraid, stuck inside his own mind, was the presence of someone with whom he could relate.

He'd never met Doctor Spencer Reid before, the young man had graduated from Caltech three years before Leonard's hiring at the age of twenty-one. Yet, his accolades bespoke a man of high intelligence, and the stories from his colleagues, Doctor Reid's former teachers, gave him great hope that Spencer Reid would succeed in finding his wife.

It was that hope he was barely clinging too.

A phone ringing interrupted. Leonard sighed as he pulled his out from the Caltech jacket he'd been wearing since early yesterday morning when he'd gotten the call that his wife had been abducted. Answering without looking at his caller id, Leonard sighed.

"They haven't found her yet, Sheldon."

"Have they found anything yet," a cold, baritone voice caught his attention. Leonard's eyes went wide, even as fear filled him.

"Hello sir," Leonard said frantically. "Only that one of our neighbors kidnapped her. Alexander Reinhardt. The FBI has been tracking him."

"How long has it been since you slept, son?"

Leonard ignored the question, even though he appreciated the fact that his father-in-law was worried enough to ask, considering Wyatt and he had been almost at odds since he eloped with Penny. Shaking off the tendrils of sleep that crept up upon him at the older man's question, he knew he'd be unable to sleep without her in his arms even though he knew a lack of sleep would interrupt his cognitive functions.

Wyatt sighed on the other end of the call, "I understand. Keep me updated, Leonard. We'll get her back, one way or another Please let me know when you talk to the agents in charge. For now, go find a cup of coffee, and I'll talk to you later."

"Yes sir," Leonard sighed, glad that he had someone other than his friends to worry with.

Scene Break Line

Penny's father glared around with cold, uncaring eyes, making his way to the staircase that he'd walked up only moments before. His little girl had been gone for two days, and the FBI had only found out the man's name, but not his location. Now, it was his turn.

He made his way out of the building leaving by the emergency exit closest to where he'd parked. He ignored the blaring alarm that went off as he shoved the doors apart, and walked the two blocks too where he'd parked his van, taking a few moments to remove the plaid overcoat that he'd been wearing, and to throw it and the Cornhusker's cap he'd bought days ago into a trash can.

He made his way to his daughter's apartment building, and slipped under the crime scene tape that the local police placed across the doorway after jimmying the lock. He analyzed the room for anything that could help him find his daughter. After a few seconds, he saw it.

Pictures of his daughter as a little girl, in school, and during her drive out to California. One of her Peter Hurley headshots adorned the man's wall, as did a picture of her and Wil Wheaton on the set of one of his movies, taken from a distance. The Star Trek actor's head was shaved out, and the older man only knew it was him because a similar photo was on his fireplace mantel, taken by one of Penny's friends and sent to him with a smaller photo glued to her right.

His target in mind, the older man snarled angrily and walked back out of the room, locking the door behind him as he went.

He was patient, and had no other pressing needs.

Scene Break Line

Penny tried not to flinch as she felt his hands caressing her again. Alex had been so soft, she'd never expected this darkly horrifying side of him. Yet, as she lay bare before his lascivious gaze, she could only hope that someone, anyone, knew she was missing. She knew that it was only a matter of time before he forced himself upon her in the most intimate of ways, and the handcuffs he'd used to tie her to his bed were no more loosened than they were when she'd woke up.

"Are you hungry, yet, my love? Thirsty?"

His fingers trailed down her, and she saw his eyes cloud with desire, as he pressed one against her clitoris. She whimpered in fear, though the sound seemed to excite him, and he said, "Soon, my love. I only need to know you're ready before we consummate our new life together. I love you Patty. Shall I bring back something, perhaps from the Cheesecake Factory?"

"What is today?" Penny asked, speaking for the first time. Alex's eyes went wide as he grinned happily, before he smiled. "Friday, my love. Why?"

"Can you get some Chinese from Szechuan Palace? Chicken and Rice with dumplings? The chicken needs to be diced, not shredded. Low sodium soy sauce, and spicy hot mustard. Brown rice, not white? We'll split the dumplings evenly, okay?"

Alex nodded happily and said, "I'll be back soon, my love."

Penny gave what she hoped was a realistic smile.

Scene Break Line

Sheldon waited in line at Szechuan Palace, waiting to place his regular Friday night order, wondering if Penny was hungry or thirsty, trying to figure out why he was feeling thusly. He knew, intellectually, that the likelihood of finding his best friend's wife was slim, yet he found himself unable to stop hoping for her safe return.

He tried to ignore the bell chiming, determined to order enough for his friends, when he heard a male voice walk up to the newly opened register beside him, though why he'd want to use that register, which was quite filthy, instead of this one which was not, always confused him.

Then, the man gave a very eerie order, and Sheldon found himself watching as the man paced happily, telling everyone that his wife wanted this for their honeymoon. Once the man had his food, Sheldon looked at the watch on his wrist, and said, "Bother."

Stepping out of the line, Sheldon said, "Penny had better appreciate this. It's going to ruin my entire day."

Then, he walked over to the door, glancing at the Seafoam Green Toyota Camry that the man had piled his food into, and glanced at his license plate. Then, he called Leonard.

As he gave Leonard the information he'd learned, he heard his best friend's heartfelt response, and a promise to do whatever Sheldon wanted for an entire month, before he hung up and said, "Drat."

Scene Break Line

Leonard shared the information with everyone he could think of, FBI, LAPD, and then called Wyatt and asked him to keep a look out for the car.

Scene Break Line

Penny's father smiled as he passed a Seafoam Green Camry, staying at least ten car lengths behind him after confirming the license plate matched what Leonard had worriedly passed along.

For over an hour he followed, watching, waiting as the man in the front did his best to keep all eyes from him. Finally, after all that, he pulled into the Walmart Parking lot, and hurriedly switched cars, climbing into a blue Prius, before continuing on his way. After another fifteen minutes, he came to the driveway of a large, Victorian house and pulled his bags from the car, changed his license plate to one with different numbers, and walked toward and into the house a smaller, bland house without a care in the world.

He stepped out of his Winnebago and ran over, catching the screen door just before it shut, and twisted the knob.

"… Patty. I hope you like it."

"Thanks," his daughter's incredibly unique voice called back to her abductor. It was weak, and as the older man peeked into the room, rage filled him as he saw his daughter's naked form.

With a hard kick, the door flew from its hinges, and he smiled threateningly at the man standing possessively before his daughter.

"Hi, I'm Frank, and you took something that belongs to me."

His daughter's abductor jumped at him, but Frank merely punched him in the face, and stabbed him in the jugular with a needle full of ketamine. He caught the stupid, young man as he collapsed.

"Daddy," Penny's voice filled with a mixture of fear and relief as she said, "Thank God."

"Hi dear, junior and I are going to have a little heart to heart, okay?"

Penny sobbed, both terrified and grateful that her father had never unleashed this part of himself on her. Frank smiled, and picked Alex up and into a fireman's carry as he said, "I'll call you later dear. Give Leonard my best."

Then, he took the man's phone and tossed it towards his daughter after turning the GPS back on. "Call your husband, dear. He's worried about you."

"Thanks daddy," Penny said, "I love you."

Frank turned to her and said, "You know, I think you truly do."

Penny smiled, and as her father exited the small room, she lifted her head and used her thumb to dial before hitting the speakerphone icon.

Scene Break Line

Frank hadn't enjoyed destroying all those valuables as he was leaving, but it was necessary to give his daughter some sort of action to build upon, if she decided to keep his identity secret of course. Still, he climbed into his large Winnebago, unconcerned with the lingering eyes around him. His daughter's abductor was carried to his large, pristinely clean study hall, and strapped down before Frank walked back to the driver's seat, and slid in his favorite Beethoven cd. A sense of calm serenity filled him then, as he started the engine and peeled out of the neighborhood while three black FBI vans pulled into the driveway. Frank smiled and drove away, uncaring.

He drove for five hours, before he found an isolated spot to stop. Turning the Beethoven down, he finally heard those exquisite screams that he cherished so. The boy was awake now, his fear-filled eyes filling him with excitement and anticipation.

Finally, as his favorite knife slid into succulent flesh, Frank smiled.

"You really should be careful who you hurt, Alex. May I call you Alex? You see, my daughter is the only thing in my life that I've never hurt. I've done horrible things, I've killed hundreds of people, yet Penny is the one good thing in my life and I have never allowed her to be hurt, never allowed her to see the horrible, violent side of life. I've protected her, kept her innocent from my psychopathic tendencies.

You kidnapped her, exposing her to all those things I've protected her from. Now, my daughter needs to either keep secret that she knows who saved her, or she'll have to tell the FBI that her father is a psychopathic serial killer, and that he'd saved her life. So, considering all that," Frank paused… "Do you want me to kill you fast, or slow?"

With that, he made a Y-incision on the young man's chest.

Scene Break Line

Supervisory Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid studied the young woman, whose recollection of events had coincided with what he'd so far seen. Apparently, Mrs. Hofstadter had been screaming for help while the UNSUB was away, and her pleas had been heard by passers-by. The second UNSUB had broken into the room, and caught the first UNSUB amid playing out part of his fantasy, and attacked the man quickly enough to get his phone.

The second UNSUB then handed her said phone, and pulled the first out of the room, and into the living room where broken keepsakes were spread around. At some point, she heard a large vehicle peel off.

The victim wasn't sure if there were two cars, though her explanation that the car she'd first arrived in was very silent had them wondering if the UNSUB had changed cars during or after the abduction, both moments in which she'd either have been unconscious or away.

Still, they had a picture of the kidnapper, and the victim was recovered. All in all, a good day, even if Mrs. Hofstadter refused to describe her rescuer. Not that any of the BAU could blame her. She had given plenty of details describing her attacker, though, which confirmed that it was Alexander Reinhardt.

"Penny," a male voice caught Spencer's attention, causing him to turn just as a short male with wide-rimmed glasses ran towards them, stopping before he touched her and said, "Are you okay?"

Penny smiled, leaping into her husband's arms as she said, "I am now."

Spencer watched as the victim's husband wrapped her in his arms, a silent shiver running down his spine. Then, Doctor Hofstadter turned to him and said, "Supervisory Special Agent Reid, I want to thank you for finding my wife. If there is anything I can ever do for you, all you need do is ask."

"Thank you Doctor Hofstadter. I hope you and Mrs. Hofstadter are able to move passed this with little trouble. Mrs. Hofstadter, if you remember anything else about the man who saved you, I'd like you to give him my number so that the FBI can properly thank him."

"Sure," Penny said taking his card, her shaking hand telling him that she was on the verge of an emotional breakdown. "Doctor Hofstadter, your wife needs to go to the hospital."

"Of course," Leonard said. "Come on Penny, let's get you checked out, okay?"

Scene Break Line

Frank barely stopped as he dumped the body down the large ditch outside of Golconda, Nevada. It felt good to be back in the hunt again. He felt a thrill pulsing down his spine as he drove away, wishing he was able to stop for a good milkshake, and wondering briefly how his old friend Jason was doing these days.


End file.
